


Journalist/Subject

by lesdemonium (winnerstick), winnerstick



Series: Romtober 2020 [11]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Getting Together, Letters, M/M, specifically emails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/pseuds/lesdemonium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/pseuds/winnerstick
Summary: Jaskier, an art reporter for Lettenhove magazine, tries to get an interview with the elusive artist, Geralt Rivia.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Romtober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949827
Comments: 40
Kudos: 260





	Journalist/Subject

**Author's Note:**

> listen.... why write 31 prompts if you're not gonna get a little experimental with it, right?

**To: GeraltRivia@gmail.com**   
**From: JPankratz@lettenhovemagazine.com**

**Subject: Interview Request**

Hello Mr. Rivia!

I had the pleasure of meeting you at your studio the other day. We chatted. You told me, at length, about your horse which had inspired your latest piece. I requested an interview and gave you my contact information, but I feel as if I know you already, and what I know is that you likely promptly lost that contact information.

Rather than leaving our next auspicious meeting to chance, I have opted to instead reach out to you myself. I would love to do an exposé on your latest series of paintings. Our paper has a small but frighteningly loyal readership who would just eat your work--and you--up, and with your skill with the brush and my skill with the English language, I believe we can get you swimming in art show invitations and bids for your magnificent paintings. 

Email me back and we can get right to comparing our schedules!

Jaskier

**To: GeraltRivia@gmail.com**   
**From: JPankratz@lettenhovemagazine.com**

**Subject: Fw: Interview Request**

Mr. Rivia,

I have forwarded my previous email to you, in the event that you might have overlooked it. I did not receive an email back, though I’m sure you had every intention of replying.

I look forward to hearing from you,

Jaskier

**To: GeraltRivia@gmail.com**   
**From: JPankratz@lettenhovemagazine.com**

**Subject: Re: Fw: Interview Request**

Mr. Rivia,

I’ll see you on Thursday at 11am at your studio, how’s that? I can already smell the scent of toxic acrylic! I’ll bring lunch. Let me know what you prefer, or I’ll just pick my favorite.

I look forward to seeing you again!

Jaskier

**To: JPankratz@lettenhovemagazine.com**   
**From: GeraltRivia@gmail.com**

**Subject: Re: Re: Fw: Interview Request**

No. I don’t do interviews.

**To: GeraltRivia@gmail.com**   
**From: JPankratz@lettenhovemagazine.com**

**Subject: Follow Up**

Geralt,

Loved having lunch together today. I really have my work cut out for me trying to pad this interview. Thank you for your time! I do believe you could have given me a bit more information, though. Maybe a follow up interview? I have a few more questions about your latest piece, and I’d love to see what you’re working on next.

You know I’ll just show up sometime if you don’t email me back,

Jaskier

**To: JPankratz@lettenhovemagazine.com**   
**From: GeraltRivia@gmail.com**

**Subject: Re: Follow Up**

Jaskier

I’m in the studio from 8-3 every day this week. Bring food.

Geralt

**To: GeraltRivia@gmail.com**   
**From: JPankratz@lettenhovemagazine.com**

**Subject: Further Lunches?**

Geralt,

I noticed you were far more chatty this past lunchtime, compared to the previous two. Am I growing on you? I so enjoyed your company, I wonder if you’d be amenable to sharing lunch more often? I promise I will only have the odd question here and there. Maybe just a little company as you work? That way I can finish my interview in a timely manner without having to contact you via this platform you so clearly loathe as frequently. I hear I am fantastic company.

Charmed,

Jaskier

**To: JPankratz@lettenhovemagazine.com**   
**From: GeraltRivia@gmail.com**

**Subject: Re: Further Lunches**

Jaskier,

Whoever you heard that from lied to you. You can come if you promise not to talk so much.

Geralt

**To: GeraltRivia@gmail.com**   
**From: JPankratz@lettenhovemagazine.com**

**Subject: Re: Re: Further Lunches?**

Geralt,

I make no such promises!

Your new lunchtime companion,

Jaskier

**To: JPankratz@lettenhovemagazine.com**   
**From: GeraltRivia@gmail.com**

**Subject: Interview**

Jaskier,

Read the interview. It was good. You lied about the inspiration for that one piece.

Geralt

**To: JPankratz@lettenhovemagazine.com**   
**From: GeraltRivia@gmail.com**

**Subject: Re: Interview**

Geralt,

Well, sometimes you have to fudge the truth a little. Besides, I wasn’t lying! I was reading between the lines! I like to think after the weeks we’ve spent together that I know you well enough to hear what you’re not saying.

Though, I suppose you’re excited to get your quiet workspace back, now that I’ve published the interview and no longer require insights into your life for additional padding. It will be hard to get used to having my lunch hour in my own office. Maybe I’ll need to pour out a palette of paint to make it feel familiar? Maybe I’ll hire someone to grunt at me every few minutes while I talk at them for a couple hours? Or maybe I’ll just miss your fine company.

I don’t suppose you’d be open to another interview?

Jaskier

**To: JPankratz@lettenhovemagazine.com**   
**From: GeraltRivia@gmail.com**

**Subject: Re: Re: Interview**

Jaskier,

You know where I am. Come have lunch.

Geralt

**To: JPankratz@lettenhovemagazine.com**   
**From: GeraltRivia@gmail.com**

**Subject: Gallery Opening**

Geralt,

I heard through the grapevine that you have a gallery opening! I hesitate to ask why _you_ did not tell me about this during our many lunches we’ve had since you no-doubt got the news, but I will find it in myself to forgive you. You are rather tight-lipped, aren’t you?

That is so exciting! Congratulations! I’m sure it will be just brilliant. Be sure to tell me all about it, won’t you? I suppose it’s too late for me to do a feature. Next time, could you tell your extremely talented journalist friend whenever you make big waves in the art world? Even small waves! Not everything you tell me has to be for the purposes of my viewer count. Sometimes you can just tell me things so I can be excited for you.

Yours,

Jaskier

**To: JPankratz@lettenhovemagazine.com**   
**From: GeraltRivia@gmail.com**

**Subject: Re: Gallery Opening**

Jaskier,

Don’t you check your mail? Your invitation should have arrived by now.

Geralt

**To: JPankratz@lettenhovemagazine.com**   
**From: GeraltRivia@gmail.com**

**Subject: A Night to Remember**

Geralt,

I know I told you about a hundred times last night, but every piece in that gallery was simply stunning. Are you sure you can’t tell me about your newest one? I know you said no when I asked at the opening, another word and I will leave the conversation to rest indefinitely. But I thought it might be easier without me staring at you with that drooly look I get sometimes. 

I just loved the colors. I'm shocked I hadn’t seen it before--I thought I had watched you work on all your pieces. Were you hiding this one from me, you scamp? Trying to keep the mystery alive? I don’t think I’ve seen a piece that looked quite as loving since your last one about Ciri. And you volunteered information on her so readily! What is it about this piece that makes you so close-lipped? Do you have a secret paramour? Ohhh, I could become a gossip rag for the high art world. It seems like exactly the niche content I would excel at.

I jest, of course. I would never betray your secrets. I just must know who has stolen the heart of Geralt Rivia. If it’s another horse, Geralt, I swear to every God out there I will do unspeakable things to your brushes. It _is_ about Roach, isn’t it?

You are maddening,

Jaskier

**To: JPankratz@lettenhovemagazine.com**   
**From: GeraltRivia@gmail.com**

**Subject: Re: A Night to Remember**

Jaskier,

I’ll tell you about it. Over dinner. Tomorrow, meet me at my studio at 7?

Geralt


End file.
